Sandstorm's love
by Shadow SlayerII
Summary: Sandstorm loves Fireheart deeply. Will she have the courage to tell him? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, except for the she-cat in later chapters.

Sandstorm is walking in the forest, hunting. She didn't catch any prey, because her thoughts were on a certain tom. His orange pelt, warm eyes ….

A sound in the bushes startled her, cutting off her daydream. She jumped to her alert, but what came out of the bushes was Fireheart, the tom of her dreams.

"Hey! Sandstorm! How's hunting?" Fireheart said warmly. "I haven't caught any prey yet", said Sandstorm embarrassingly. "Too bad, I guess. I caught a vole and a squirrel. I'm bringing them back to camp. See you!" Fireheart started to walk back to camp.

Sandstorm sighed. She really wanted to impress Fireheart, but things were worse. _He would probably thing I'm useless! _She thought. Just as she was moving, Dustpelt came walking along the way. _Looks like Sandstorm didn't catch anything. Maybe I can cheer her up by hunter with her. _He walked towards her and said: "Would you like to hunt with me?" "No thanks", Sandstorm replied. "I'm going back and see what I can catch on the way back."

She started to go back, leaving a very shocked and jealous Dustpelt behind her. _That Fireheart_, he thought.

Sandstorm walked into camp. She actually did catch something. She put her fresh-kill in the fresh-kill pile. She looked around for Fireheart, and found him talking to Cinderpelt. She walked towards them, hoping to hear their conversation. Fireheart noticed her, and walked towards her too.

"So, did you catch anything, Sandstorm?" Fireheart said. _Oh great, he probably thinks that I'm too useless to catch anything_, she thought. "Yes I did!" she yelled. She was surprised at her own outburst, and so was Fireheart. "Sorry", she said. "I didn't mean to—." "Nah, it's alright", Fireheart said. "It's really my fault. I shouldn't mock you."

Sandstorm was taken back. _Fireheart was apologizing even though he did nothing wrong! He's so adorable!_ She suddenly had the urge to tell Fireheart how she felt about him. _No_, she thought. _He doesn't love me. He loves Spottedleaf, not me. I'm just a friend. And when Fireheart was an apprentice, I teased him along with Dustpelt. He must hate me by now._ Sandstorm was really troubled.

"Hello, Sandstorm? Can you hear me?" Fireheart said. "Oops! Sorry, Fireheart. What did you say?" "Would you mind hunting with me tonight?" Sandstorm's heart began to beat faster. _Is he going to ask me? Please, Starclan, let him tell me he loves me tonight!_ She can't wait until night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own Warriors, except the she-cat in later chapters.

Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

Sandstorm was racing to Sunningrocks, where she and Fireheart were supposed to meet. She couldn't wait to hunt with Fireheart. _Alone!_ She thought. _I'm going to finally tell him my feelings! I hope he feels the same way too. _

She reached Sunningrocks and saw Fireheart already there. What she doesn't know was that Fireheart was also nervous about this.

Flashback:

Fireheart was walking back to his camp when Dustpelt caught up to him. "Hey!" said Dustpelt. "I was just wondering about your feelings about Sandstorm." Fireheart felt a hot flush spread through him. "Well, I'm not really sure, but I think that I love her", he said.

Dustpelt was shocked. _How dare him! _He thought. _I'm going to have to set up a plan to stop that kittypet getting together with Sandstorm! _He got an idea.

"So, how do you know Sandstorm loves you too?" he said. "Well, I don't know, so I guess that I'll just have to take my chances", Fireheart said. "What made you think that Sandstorm would love a _kittypet_", he said. "Why would Sandstorm, the fastest cat in the clan love a kittypet?"

Fireheart was taken back. _Do I really have a chance?_ He asked himself. Seeing the tom's reaction, Dustpelt smiled to himself. _Looks like the plan's working! _"Leave her be", he said. "You want her to be happy, right?" Fireheart nodded.

End Flash Back.

"So", Sandstorm said. "Are we going hunting now?" "Sure", Fireheart replied. As they walked side by side, Sandstorm pushed her pelt closer to Fireheart. _I like the way we are touching each other. I love the closeness! _

As they walked, Sandstorm keeps asking herself the same question: Should I ask him?

Suddenly, she lost all her patience. "Fireheart", she said. "I have a very important and serious question. What are your feelings towards me?"

Fireheart is shocked by her question. _I love her, _he thought. _But you're a kittypet!_ Dustpelt's voice rang throught his mind.

Seeing Fireheart's reaction, Sandstorm decided to take matters to her own hands. "Fireheart, I love you." _She loves me!_ Fireheart thought. But Dustpelt's voice was ringing in his head.

"I'm sorry Sandstorm, but I can't. We can't. I'm a kittypet, and you're clanborn. It won't work out. Dustpelt loves you. You two should be together", he choked out. He quickly ran away, with tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving Sandstorm's very heart broken.

_Fireheart_, she thought sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter's three up! Yay! Will things work out for Fireheart and Sandstorm? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin does. However, I do own the mysterious she-cat in the next chapter.

The next day was a total nightmare for Sandstorm. And so was the day after that, and the next day too. She was heart broken. _How could Fireheart think that? Maybe it's because I used to tease him along with Dustpelt when we were apprentices, _she thought. _I'll have to change that. _

But things weren't going the way Sandstorm had hoped they would. Fireheart had avoided her the whole day. Every time she tried to strike out a conversation with him, he would find some excuse to go away. She became very frustrated until finally a chance came.

Fireheart had to arrange an evening patrol so he told Whitestorm, Dustpelt (much to her annoyance), Brightpaw, Darkstripe and her. _Finally! A chance to talk to Fireheart!_ When Fireheart split groups, she went with Fireheart and Dustpelt, although Fireheart was rather reluctant about it.

But things weren't what they seem to be. Fireheart ignored the whole time and Dustpelt was always trying to flirt with her. She ignored him, and by the time they got back from patrol she headed straight for her nest.

That night, Fireheart went to talk with Cinderpelt. "Hey! Fireheart! What's up?" Cinderpelt asked. "You look gloomy today. What's wrong with Sandstorm? She seemed pretty sad to me." "Well, you see, um, well, you know the other day when I asked Sandstorm to hunt with me? I was planning to tell her about my true feelings, but the conversation with Dustpelt made me change my mind", he said.

Cinderpelt gave him a curious glance. "What was the conversation about, Fireheart?" Fireheart quickly told the medicine cat about the conversation he had with Dustpelt. "So you see, Sandstorm and I are not meant for each other", he said. "What nonsense!" Cinderpelt said angrily. "Has bees went into your head? Sandstorm chose _you_, not Dustpelt, just you. She loves you with all her heart. Any cat can see that!"

Fireheart was dumbfounded. _What have I done? _He thought. _I just broke the heart of the one I love. Now Sandstorm will hate me forever!_ As if she had read his thoughts, Cinderpelt said: "Go apologize. Sandstorm loves you too much to let go. She has tried to talk to you since. I sure she will forgive." "Thanks Cinderpelt. I wonder what I will do without you", Fireheart said. "Nonsense", she said. "Now go and talk to Sandstorm. Good luck!"

Fireheart started to race toward the warrior's den. _I've got to apologize_, he said to himself. _I love you Sandstorm. I will no longer deny it. _

As he entered the den, he saw Sandstorm laying there, her eyes wide open. "So you couldn't sleep, eh?" he said sheepishly. "I couldn't, Fireheart", she replied. _Why is he talking to me? _She thought. _Did I do something wrong?_ "Me neither", he said.

"Look Sandstorm, I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have said that to you, had I known the harm I did to you. "It was alright. You can't help what you feel", she replied, her voice shaking. "Don't cry", Fireheart said. "Sandstorm, I love you. I know I should've said that the other night, but I don't know what came over me." He didn't mention Dustpelt, not wanting to ruin her friendship with the tom. "It's alright. I love you too", Sandstorm said.

The two lied down on the ground, side by side, pelt brushing pelt. _Finally, _he thought as he closed his eyes. _Finally._

Author's note: It's not over yet! Dustpelt will come up with yet another plan!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Warriors****, Erin Hunter does. I do own Streampool though. **

**There is a mysterious she-cat! And why is Dustpelt so close to Sandstorm?**

Sandstorm woke up to a familiar scent, the scent of Fireheart beside her. Yesterday's events flooded back to her, and she snuggles closer to Fireheart.

Fireheart opened his eyes, and a sweet scent came sweeping to him. He saw Spottedleaf standing in front of him. "Spottedleaf!" he said. "I'm sorry— "There's no need to be sorry. I want you to move on. StarClan has great destinies for you and Sandstorm." "Don't go!" But the medicine cat was already gone. In her place was Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm…." He said. "Yes, Fireheart?" Sandstorm replied. "I love you", Fireheart said. "Me too", she replied. She moved closer to Fireheart. Unbeknownst to them, Dustpelt was watching from his place, green-eyed and very jealous. _No matter. They'll break up in no time. _

"I'll go hunt something", he said. "Want to come?" "Sure!" Sandstorm replied enthusiastically. They trotted together to hunt. "Let's split up. We'll meet back at camp, OK?" Fireheart asked Sandstorm. "It's alright, I guess", Sandstorm replied, with some regret in her voice. _I had actually wanted to spend some time alone with Fireheart, _she thought.

As if Fireheart had read her mind, he said: "We can still spend sometime alone after we go back to camp, right?" "Right", Sandstorm replied.

Sandstorm stalked through the woods, and it wasn't long before she caught a rabbit. She brought it back to camp and looked for Fireheart. _Looks like I got back first, _she thought.

"Waiting for someone?" a voice said behind her. Sandstorm quickly turned back, and found her face to face with Dustpelt. "Oh, it's you", she said. "You had me scared out of my fur! I'm just waiting for Fireheart, that's all." "Looks like he's having some trouble. Once a kittypet, always a kittypet", Dustpelt sneered. "Stop it!" Sandstorm argued. "Fireheart is now a loyal ThunderClan warrior!" "Whatever", Dustpelt said.

"Mind if we eat together?" Dustpelt asked. "Fine", Sandstorm replied. The two sat together. Dustpelt grasped the chance and pushed himself closer. He let his tail twine with Sandstorm's. Sandstorm was busy eating and didn't notice.

"Sandstorm! I can't believe that you….." a voice said behind her. It was then did Sandstorm notice that her tail was twined with Dustpelt's. "It isn't what you think, Fireheart!" Sandstorm said and untwined her tail. "It's alright, Sandstorm", Fireheart said, his voice shaken. "Good luck you two." He ran out of the den.

"Wait, Fireheart!" Sandstorm took off after him. "It ain't over, Dustpelt", she glared at him as she went.

_This isn't happening. It's all a bad dream. Please wake up!_ He yelled to himself. He ran and ran and he saw Cinderpelt with Graystripe. "What's wrong, Fireheart?" Graystripe asked him. "You look pretty beat up." "Sandstorm—, Sandstorm she— "Calm down, Fireheart", said Cinderpelt. "I saw Sandstorm eating with Dustpelt today. They were very close, even their tails were twined!" Fireheart said sadly. "I guess she and I weren't meant to be together after all." "I'll go talk to her", Cinderpelt volunteered.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt by themselves meet under Highstone!" Bluestar announced. "We have helped a cat in the forest. She is wounded badly, and she'll stay with us till she heals."

A she-cat stepped up beside Bluestar whom had a light gray pelt. "My name is Streampool", she said.

Fireheart stared at the she-cat. _She is beautiful. Did I just say that? _He thought, confused. "Who will show Streampool around camp?" Bluestar called. "I will", Fireheart said. Sandstorm gave him a glance, but he ignored it.

_He can't love that she-cat. Fireheart is mine!_ She thought. She hadn't felt being jealous ever since Spottedleaf died. _I will not let that happen! Stay away, Streampool. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin does. I do own Streampool, however. **

_I won't let that Streampool take Fireheart away from me!_ Sandstorm thought. "Fireheart!" she called out. "Let me help you out showing Streampool around!" "No thanks", Fireheart said coldly. "I don't want anything to do with you."

Sandstorm was surprised by the ice in Fireheart's voice. "I'm sorry…" she said. "Just leave me alone!" Fireheart said, and he walked away with Streampool.

_Just look at the way the two of them are walking! _Sandstorm thought jealously. "Sandstorm", a voice called. She turned around and saw Cinderpelt standing behind her.

"What's up, Cinderpelt?" she said. "It's about you and Fireheart. Fireheart said that you and Dustpelt were really close today", Cinderpelt said. "Why do you play with Fireheart's emotion? I thought you weren't that kind of cat."

"It really isn't my fault!" Sandstorm said. She felt tears fall down her cheek. "In the morning Fireheart and I went to hunt. When I caught my prey, I went back to camp, only to find that he wasn't at camp. Dustpelt came over and started to eat with me. I was too focused on eating and didn't notice what Dustpelt did to me."

"It's alright", Cinderpelt comforted her. "I understand. The trick is to let Fireheart know the truth too. I reckon we may need some help, judging from his voice when he talked to you." "Thanks, Cinderpelt. But who'll help us?" Sandstorm asked.

"I will!" a voice popped up beside her. She turned around and saw Fireheart's best friend Graystripe. "I'll do anything to let my best friend reunite with her true love", he said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. Sandstorm knew he remembered about Silverstream. "Don't worry, Graystripe", she comforted him. "You'll see Silverstream again someday." "I know." Graystripe replied.

"So what shall we do?" Graystripe asked. "Yeah!" said Sandstorm. "Judging from Fireheart's eyes when he saw Streampool, we better think of something quick!" "Ooh! Is that jealousy I hear?" Cinderpelt said mischievously. "No!" Sandstorm said angrily. But truth was she did feel a little jealous. "Just joking", said Cinderpelt. "Now gather around. I have a plan."

"Are you sure this will work?" Sandstorm said. "Yeah, sure it'll work. You just have to use your body to make sure Fireheart comes running back to you", Cinderpelt replied. "Alright", Sandstorm said grumpily.

She walked up to Fireheart and pushed herself close to him, their flanks touching. Her move obviously caught Fireheart's attention as he moved himself away. She rubbed her muzzle against Fireheart's. This time, Fireheart spoke "What are you doing Sandstorm? Shouldn't you be with Dustpelt? He would be very sad to see you touch a _kittypet._" He mocked.

Sandstorm knew he was mocking her about her earlier actions with Dustpelt. She knew she had to fix it. "Fireheart please, just let me explain!" she pleaded. "I'm really sorry. I didn't notice Dustpelt earlier." "Yeah, sure", replied Fireheart. He walked away and left behind a very shocked Sandstorm.

**Will Sandstorm succeed in getting Fireheart back? Read the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I do own Streampool, though. **

**Author's notes: This chapter mainly focuses on Dustpelt and Fernpaw. Enjoy!**

It's a sunny day. Dustpelt woke up with a start. He sat up and glanced around. Sandstorm was nowhere to be seen. And so were Fireheart and Streampool.

_That Fireheart! How did he do it? First Sandstorm and now Streampool has fallen for him too. _Dustpelt thought jealously. He padded out of the warriors' den.

He planned to take Fernpaw out hunting today. Fernpaw is a very promising apprentice. He smiled at the thought of her. Always so cheerful and determined. _She would make a good mate too, _he thought. _Wait a minute! Did I just think that? I love Sandstorm! And I'm several moons older than her!_

He shook his head and headed toward the apprentice's den. He spotted Fernpaw coming out and welcomed the sight. "Fernpaw!" he called. Fernpaw turned and saw Dustpelt. She ran toward him and touched noses with him. "Dustpelt!" she meowed cheerfully.

"We are going to hunt today. I want to see some of your moves", he said. "Where are we going to hunt?" Fernpaw asked. "Over at Sunningrocks", Dustpelt replied. "Great!" Fernpaw meowed. Dustpelt began to walk towards Sunningrocks. Fernpaw followed and raced ahead of him.

As they arrived at Sunningrocks, Dustpelt told Fernpaw: "Let's see you hunt. We can bring back some fresh-kill to the elders." "OK!" Fernpaw meowed enthusiastically. She bounded towards the undergrowth.

It was nearly sun-high when they returned to camp. Fernpaw caught a mouse and a squirrel. Dustpelt caught a bird and a vole. They put them on the fresh-kill pile. Then Dustpelt told Fernpaw to come over.

"What's the matter, Dustpelt?" Fernpaw asked. Dustpelt felt warm at the concern in her voice. "Um, well, I just want to give you some advice on the way you hunt", Dustpelt said.

Upon hearing this, Fernpaw felt devastated. She had thought that Dustpelt would be proud of her efforts. _I thought that he would proud of me_, she thought. _I just wanted to impress him. I had loved him for so long. _

Seeing Fernpaw's reaction, Dustpelt felt sort of guilty. _I should have encouraged her_, he thought guiltily. _She must be sad and devastated. _"It's not like you didn't do a good job", he told Fernpaw. "It just that there's always room for improvement." "Really? Even you too?" Fernpaw looked surprised. "Yes, of course", he assured her.

"Great! I will not let you be disappointed! I'll be the best hunter ever!" Fernpaw said excitedly. Dustpelt smiled at his apprentice. So determined and yet so gentle. _She would really make a great mate. _He thought. _Any tom would be lucky to have her._ _Even me. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Fireheart: Shadow SlayerII doesn't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. He does own Streampool (hearts in his eyes) though. **

**Sandstorm: You traitor!!! **

**Fireheart: Just kidding!!! (Runs away quickly). **

**Me: This chapter focuses on Fireheart and Sandstorm (again). **

Sandstorm was walking back to camp. Ever since the last plan failed, she was very, very depressed. She can't believe that Fireheart would brush her off this harshly. Her heart ached at the very thought of it.

She had gone hunting and caught a rabbit. As she walked into camp, her eyes took in a sight that would make her more miserable than ever. Fireheart was sitting with a she-cat, sharing tongues. And out of all she-cats, it had to be Streampool.

Sandstorm felt her heart bumped twice its usual rate. Those two were closer to each other than honey on a hive. Her whole body burned with rage as she crashed into Streampool, making the she-cat fall onto the ground with a thud.

"What are you doing?" Fireheart shouted at her. "Why can't you leave Streampool and me alone?" Sandstorm felt tears forming in her eyes. "Why can't you see that I love you with all my heart? Why can't you just have faith in me?" she cried.

For a moment, Sandstorm saw Fireheart's eyes soften, but only for a moment. Then it turned cold and hard again. "I have lost my faith in you since I saw you and Dustpelt together", he said icily. "It was all a mistake! I had no idea what he was doing since I was eating", Sandstorm sobbed.

"How do you expect me to believe you after what you put me through? I gave you my heart and you broke it", Fireheart meowed sadly.

Sandstorm could see that there were tears in Fireheart's eyes. She used her tail to wipe away the tears in his eyes. "With love", she meowed softly. She could feel him starting to relax against her tail. "Let me think about it", Fireheart finally said. "But we can still be friends, right?" Sandstorm asked hopefully. "Sure, Fireheart replied.

He walked into the warriors den and lied down on his nest. _What should I do?_ He asked himself.

Sandstorm couldn't believe her luck. _Finally!_ She thought. _Fireheart finally understands me!_ She couldn't wait to tell Graystripe and Cinderpelt. She raced towards the medicine cat den.

As she arrived, she saw Cinderpelt speaking with Graystripe. She raced forward and told them the good news. "So did he agree to be your mate again?" Graystripe asked. "Not yet", answered Sandstorm. "But he did agree to be on good terms with me again." "Congratulations, then", Cinderpelt said.

As they talked, a certain she-cat was meeting a rogue cat just outside ThunderClan territory. "So, how'd it go?" asked the rogue. "There's been a little problem, but nothing I can't handle", replied the she-cat. "You'd better be quick, or your life will be mine", the rogue threatened. "Alright", snarled the she cat.

**Ooo, cliffhangers. I love them!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. **

**Author's note: Sorry about the late update. I went to a fair and was busy with my cousin. Anyway, this is the next chapter! Enjoy!!!!**

Fireheart's confused. Everything is just happening too fast. One second he despised Sandstorm and never wanted to see her again, the next second he wanted her to come back to his life. _What should I do?_ He thought. He got up. _I need some advice._ He was about to walk out when he saw Streampool. "Fireheart", she began.

Sandstorm is walking back to camp. In her mouth was a squirrel. She added it to the fresh-kill pile. She's in a good mood today and she doesn't know why. _**Maybe it's because you're finally back with Fireheart again**_, a voice said in her head.

_Like, who are you?_ She thought. _**I'm your conscious. I make you realize what you want. **_The voice said. _For once, you're actually helping. _Sandstorm remembered once when she realized she loved Fireheart, her conscience had flooded her mind and brain with dirty thoughts. It was very, very hard to deal with. _At least I pulled through, _she added to herself.

"Hey! Sandstorm! May I speak to you in private?" a voice said behind her. It was a voice she knew too well. "Streampool", she murmured under her breath, teeth clenched. "What do you want?" she asked with hostility clear in her voice. "Just want to speak to you in private", Streampool replied calmly, ignoring her hostility. "Sure", Sandstorm mewed. She couldn't see the harm done in that.

_I hope it goes as easily as it did for Fireheart_, Streampool thought evilly.

**Flashback:**

"_Hey! Streampool, what is it?" Fireheart asked, sort of surprised. "Nothing major, just wanted to talk", Streampool mewed. She faked a hurt expression. "What, am I not welcomed?" she teased. _

_"No, it's not that", Fireheart mewed. "I'm just troubled and confused, that's all." "Hmm… I might be of assistance. What troubles you, Fireheart?" "Well, I'm not sure about my feelings about Sandstorm. I kind of hated her when I saw her with Dustpelt. Then I wanted to be on good terms with her again. I'm really confused", he mewed. _

_"Are you really sure you want to go back to Sandstorm?" Steampool asked. "What makes you think that she's not just playing with your heart and feelings again? What if she just wants to take your heart and break it into more pieces again?" _

_Fireheart looked uncertain. He wasn't sure what he wanted. _Is it true that Sandstorm just wants to hurt me even more?_ He thought uncertainly. _

_Seeing Fireheart's expression, Streampool knew she already completed her mission. _Mission accomplished, _she thought happily. "Think about what I said, Fireheart", she mewed as she padded away, leaving Fireheart in his thoughts. _

**End Flashback. **

"You know that sometimes you do something and it can't be changed?" Steampool asked Sandstorm. The ginger she-cat nodded, not knowing where this conversation is leading.

"Well, when you toyed with Fireheart and broke his heart? That cannot be undone!" Streampool mewed. Sandstorm couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was furious.

"Yes it can be undone. I didn't break Fireheart's heart on purpose; it was all Dustpelt's fault! And I believe true love can find a way. Fireheart did say that he would think about it and I believe he really means it!" Sandstorm mewed loudly.

"What if he doesn't love you anymore?" Streampool questioned. "He wouldn't that in his life!" Sandstorm exclaimed. "Well, see for yourself then." Streampool motioned her to follow.

Steampool walked towards Fireheart's nest and said to Sandstorm: "Why don't you ask him for yourself?" Sandstorm took a deep breath and walked in. "Fireheart?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. By the way, Streampool's not the she-cat's real name. **

"Fireheart?" a certain ginger cat called out. "Yes?" An orange pelt tom got up from his nest. "What's the matter, Sandstorm?" he asked. "I…, uh…, want to ask you a question", Sandstorm stammered. As much as she hates to admit it, she was feeling all tingling inside, and warmth spread through her body.

_Why am I feeling like this? _She asked herself. _It's not much of a big deal. __**You are feeling like this because you're afraid of what Fireheart will say. You're afraid of rejection. Geez, just relax!**_ Her conscience replied. _Who asked you anyways?_ Sandstorm retorted.

It was then she noticed Fireheart frantically waving his paw in front of her. "Hello? Are you alright, Sandstorm?" He asked with concern clear in his voice. "Yes, of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Sandstorm replied, trying to hide the fact that she was talking with herself. "Well, you seem to spacing out. You sure you are alright?" Fireheart asked, not buying it.

"Yes, I am sure!" Sandstorm snapped at him, immediately regretting it, seeing Fireheart's expression. "I was only worried about you and decided to help", he mumbled.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean it!" Sandstorm cried, trying to correct her mistake. "It's alright", Fireheart calmly replied. "So, what did you come here for? I'm sure you didn't come here just to space out!" He laughed. "Of course not!" Sandstorm mewed. "I came to ask you a very important question!" "Well, what is it that's so important to you?" Sandstorm took a deep breath. _I guess it's now or never!_ She thought."Do you still love me? Do you still want to be my mate?" Sandstorm asked in one breath.

Sandstorm watched Fireheart closely. His expression changed from calm and collected to nervous and some kind of fright. "I…" he stammered. "I really don't know! I'm not sure who I love! I don't even know what my feelings for you are!" He shouted. He began to shake. "Please! Stop asking me!"

Sandstorm could see that Fireheart is under a lot of stress. She walked over and pressed her pelt against Fireheart and tried to comfort him. "It's alright, Fireheart. I won't pressure you into anything", she whispered into his ear. "No matter who you love, as long you're happy, I'll be happy too", she mewed. She could see Fireheart starting to calm down and she saw that he was starting to fall asleep. "Sweet dreams", she said. "I love you", she mewed quietly as she exit the nest.

Little did she know, from a bush nearby, a certain she-cat was muttering: "Fox dung!"


End file.
